The Letter
by synergyfox
Summary: I know I know... it's a really squeezed subject... but it's KimKat TommyRocky.


**A/N: Well... this is a one shot for my friend Lisa... who bribbed me -**

**Requirments: kat/kim and tommy/rocky (or jason your choice) kim and tommy talk about the true reason behind the letter.

* * *

**

Rocky opened his eyes, smiling when he felt fingers tracing soft symbols on his stomach. He yawned and rolled over, brown eyes meeting each other.

"We have the reunion today." Rocky smiled and Tommy pouted.

"I don't want to talk to Kim..."

"You don't have to. She'll probably be avoiding you."

"But still..."

"Tommy. You have to go. You're organizing it."

"Fine."

"And remember. Red Ranger for Wild Force is Cole... not Cale."

--

Katherine watched Kimberly sleep, she chuckled at how fitful the brunette was when she slept. She remembered the first night they slept in the same bed, Kimberly had ended up at the bottom of the bed, her feet off the side of the bed.

Today, Kim was using the blonde as a human matress, drooling on her shoulder, her foot occasionally twitching and scooting the blankets farther down the bed. She reached a hand up and touched Kimberly's rosy cheek, smiling when the brunette nuzzled her nose into Katherine's shoulder.

"Kim." Katherine whispered and the brunette stirred, groggily lifting her head, "Morning love." Katherine breathed and kissed Kimberly's forehead, smiling when Kimberly gave her a cute tired look.

"Waza goin' on?" Kimberly asked groggily, looking around.

Katherine smiled at how cute the Pink Ranger was when she woke up early in the morning, "We're meeting Tommy and the others today for the reunion..."

Kimberly scrunched up her face, "Don' wanna."

"Love... you know perfectly well that we are obligated to."

Kimberly grumbled and nuzzled her nose into Katherine's neck, "I don' wanna."

Katherine lightly smacked Kim's backside, "We're going. You're going to go get a shower since I took one last night..."

Kimberly grumbled and Katherine gave her a fixed look, "No."

"How about if I take a shower with you?" Katherine negotiated.

"Okay." Kimberly grinned and hopped out of bed.

--

Tommy grumpily ate his eggs, "Tommy."

"Rocky." Tommy mimicked.

"Don't be like that."

"I don't want to go."

"Tommy."

"Fine." Tommy muttered haughtily.

**-Angel Grove Park-**

Kimberly yawned as she stepped out of the jeep, stumbling slightly in her sleepy state, Katherine came around the vehicle and wrapped her amrs around Kimberly, "I fogot how cold it is in the morning..." Kimberly grumbled and Katherine wrapped her arms tighter around Kim.

"It's not that cold love."

"It is when you don't have a jacket on..."

Katherine laughed and leaned over into the vehicle, "Here. I knew you'd forget it." She laughed and Kimberly grumbled good naturedly and pulled the FSU sweater over her head.

"Better." Kimberly whispered and Katherine kissed her lightly.

**-**

Tommy smiled when Katherine walked up to him, "Hey Tommy. How are you and Rocky?" Katherine asked with a smile.

"We're great. How are you and Todd?"

Katherine blushed, "Actually... Todd and I aren't together anymore... I... I'm dating... someone else..."

Tommy grinned, "Oh who?"

"You know her..." She shrugged.

"Oh? Is she here?"

"Actually..." They both jumped when they heard a scream, turning around, Aisha and Trini had their hands over their mouths, staring in shock at the brunette who had obviously caught three platters that they had dropped.

She was on her back, one of the platters on her stomach and the other two in her hands, "Ouch."

"You... know her." Katherine stated, covering her mouth to stop from laughing, she walked over and took the platter of the brunette's stomach, stealling the fruit platter in her hand, "You missy are possibly the clumsiest person in the world."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Kimberly?!" Tommy exclaimed looking at the face of his first love.

"I... I... yeah... Tommy... hey... how've you... been?" Kimberly asked and Tommy shrugged.

"Good... you?"

"Eh... good..." An akward silence followed.

"Err... you... wanna go for a walk... talk?

Kimberly nodded, "Yeah... sure... of course..."

Katherine and Rocky stepped together and watched Kimberly and Tommy walk off down the path, "Should we follow them?" Rocky asked.

"Nah..."

**-**

Kimberly pulled her muddy hood up, "So..."

"So..."

"You and Rocky..."

"Yeah..." Tommy smiled, "You and Katherine."

"Yeah..." Kim grinned.

"So... eh... is she why you sent the letter?" Tommy asked quietly and Kimberly looked down.

"I... well..." Kimberlybit her bottom lip, "Well... no... I... sent the letter because of you."

Tommy stopped, "What? Why?"

Kimberly looked up at him, "Well... you... you were a Ranger Tommy. I wasn't anymore... I discussed it with Billy... he said it was logical... I mean... what if... what if someone kidnapped me to use me against you? You nearly sacraficed the Power for me when my coin was stolen. Divatox proved my point... she kidnappeed Jase and I... sacraficed us... and used us against all of you guys. It wasn't right Tommy..."

"Kim... I would have kept you safe." He stated, his voice strained.

"Tommy." Kimberly said flatly, "You could have tried... you would have tried to keep me safe... and you would have sacraficed the world to keep me safe."

"Yeah. I would have."

"You wouldn't have gotten together with Rocky." He frowned.

"True..." He looked her in the eye, "Was there ever another guy?"

Kimberly looked down again, "There was... for almost 3 years... he was real abusive..." She whispered and Tommy hugged her as she started to cry.

"You could have told me."

Kimberly shook her head, "No... I couldn't have... Tommy... he swore if I ever told you he'd kill you! He could have too! He was in S.E.A.L. training... I mean... I know you're like... 8th degree blackbelt... but..."

"He was stealthy?" He asked and she nodded.

"He was... and... and..." She started to smile, "I met Kat when he took me to a performance... she was in it... he had backstage passes... we went back there and Kat and I started talking... we started to see each other behind Patrick's back... and after a while we started to talk about me moving in with her and leaving Patrick... and we ended up getting on a plane and going to Australia." She looked up at him with a soft smile, "She's my knight."

Tommy smlied, "Like I'm Rocky's?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Well... that's it... sorry for the mistakes... but... this is webdesign... so no spell check, that and I feel horrid... R&R**


End file.
